


Asshole Mutual Friend

by damianwayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Social Media, its mainly jaytim the other ships are just kinda side pairings, like literally this is only written in messages or twitter posts or facebook posts etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for “our asshole mutual friends set us up on a blind date and didn’t tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the entire ‘date’ scheming against them and decided an awesome way to get back at them would be to pretend to date and then have a horrendous breakup but now that we’re two months into this charade we’re not sure what’s real and what’s fake anymore" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sit at the window place pls

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a book i read years ago the book was written in e-mails. so this wont only be messages i’ll also include emails. and facebook. and twitter. and tumblr. i’ll include every social media site possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i am here
> 
> You 3:15 pm  
> i’m at the window place
> 
> Jay 3:16 pm  
> no u are not  
> theres another guy  
> hes cute af  
> but thats not the point where the fuck are u

You 10:12 am  
Babs help me

Babs <3 10:13 am  
What is it?

You 10:13 am  
I promised to meet up with tim since we havent seen each other for years  
Well not years  
You know what I mean  
He’s always busy with college and stuff and now he finally has spring break

Babs <3 10:14 am  
I don’t see how that’s a problem.

You 10:14  
It is because I also promised to meet up with jay  
And I havent seen him for a long time too  
Also we wanted to celebrate because he has a new job

Babs <3 10:14 am  
Oh.  
Dick, why do you always have to forget things like that?

You 10:14 am  
I didn’t forget it!  
Nvm i did  
But theres more D:

Babs <3 10:15 am  
What is it?

You 10:15 am  
Wally broke up with his gf  
And now he’s sad  
I have to be there for him

Babs <3 10:16 am  
Wait, Wally and his girlfriend broke up?  
Also: Didn’t he want to break up with her anyways?  
Didn’t he like someone else?

You 10:17 am  
Yes babs but thats not the point  
My friend needs a hug and some cheering up  
But then there are tim and jay and ughhhh

Babs <3 10:18 am  
Only you can get in such a situation.  
Just tell them what’ up and explain it to them, they would understand.

You 10:23 am  
I have another idea  
Babs omg i am the best

Babs <3 10:24 am  
Oh no.  
Only bad things happen when you say this.

You 10:24 am  
Is2g babs this is a good idea  
How long has it been since tim dated someone

Babs <3 10:24 am  
I think it was Tiffany and that was one year ago… if you could call that dating. Why?  
Wait.  
No.  
Dick, no.

You 10:25 am  
ITS THE BEST  
I will set up a blind date for them  
I mean jason rlly needs some sexy time  
And tim too  
I think tim’s jason type!!!

Babs <3 10:26 am  
How would you know Jason’s type?  
We never met the guys he had a thing with.  
As I recall he only slept with one other guy.

You 10:27 am  
Noo sshh tims everybodys type  
Hes small and cute and smart

Babs <3 10:28 am  
Should I be worried?

You 10:29 am  
You’re cute and smart too <3

Babs <3 10:30 am  
Thanks, but thats not what I wanted to hear.  
I wanted to hear ‚You’re right Babs this is a horrible idea‘.  
Seriously, Dick.

You 10:31 am  
When they start dating youll take me to a fancy place for dinner :)

Babs <3 10:32 am  
… Okay.  
I can’t believe I’m dating you.

\- - - 

You 10:33 am  
Were still meeting today arent we?

Jay 10:35 am  
what the fuck  
did u fucking woke me up  
at 10am for THIS  
dick jesus 

You 10:35 am  
Did you just call me dick jesus

Jay 10:36 am  
shut up  
and yes were still meeting  
and then imma kill u  
jk  
now let me sleep

You 10:38 am  
3pm at your fav coffee shop ok

Jay 10:39 am  
ok

You 10:40 am  
sit at the window place pls

Jay 10:41 am  
yeah ok whatever 

\- - - 

You 10:42 am  
Hey today still stands right?

Tim 10:43 am  
of course  
when and where?

You 10:44 am  
Do you know that coffee shop ‚Robins‘?

Tim 10:45 am  
no?

You 10:45 am  
Its really hipster  
I have a hipster slash punk friend who recommend it to me  
I thought youre also a hipster and would know it

Tim 10:46 am  
interesting friend but no i dont  
and are u implying i am hipster trash

You 10:47 am  
Indeed he is an interesting friend  
Stop insulting hipsters  
Anyways see u there at 3pm?

Tim 10:47 am  
Sure dont be late

You 10:48 am  
ME? :O Never!  
Also sit at the place at the window pls?

\- - -

You 10:59 am  
I did it babs :D :D

Babs <3 11:12 am  
Congratulations.

\- - -

Tim 2:59 pm  
i’m already here  
hurry up, dick

You 3:00 pm  
Sorry i might be late

\- - -

You 3:02 pm  
Where are you

Jay 3:05 pm

chillax  
i had to feed my babies

You 3:06 pm  
I dont care about your cats  
Well I kind of do how are they  
Anyways im waiting  
Im sitting at the window place

\- - -

Tim 3:08 pm  
dick?  
come on, don’t let me wait.  
i already ordered a coffee  
guess who works here

Tim 3:10 pm  
it’s steph  
you’re 10 minutes too late

Tim 3:13 pm  
this is rude

You 3:13 pm  
Omg I am so sorry I am that late  
I will come asap

\- - -

You 3:13 pm  
Jason where the hell are you

Jay 3:14 pm  
calm yo tits  
i mean  
calm yo dick  
hahaha

You 3:14 pm

-.-

Jay 3:15 pm  
ok i am here

You 3:15 pm  
i’m at the window place

Jay 3:16 pm  
no u are not  
theres another guy  
hes cute af  
but thats not the point where the fuck are u

\- - -

Tim 3:24 pm  
DICK  
I HATE YOU

\- - -

Jay 3:25 pm  
YO WHAT THE FUCK  
WHAVT TH E FZCU K U THINK U DOIN  
HUH  
U HSITTY DOUCHE ABAG  
U COME HRERE FAST  
Y U DOIN THIS  
SETTIGN US UP  
nOT COOL BRO NTO

\- - -

Tim 3:26 pm  
i cant believe you did thi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  also inspired by these two fics  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2520533/chapters/5600510  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/729057  
> based of this tumblr prompt: http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/102229162096/how-about-a-our-asshole-mutual-friends-set-us-up


	2. #loveatfirstsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jayfromthehood: @robins is like the best place to meet someone new tbh #loveatfirstsight thank u bro @TheDickie

You 8:12 pm  
hey here’s tim

Jason 8:13 pm  
whew u rlly took ur time texting me

You 8:13 pm  
sorry i was busy 

Jason 8:14 pm  
its ok lil one

You 8:15 pm  
'lil one'? what  
anyways dick texted me…

\- - - - 

Dick 8:15 pm  
Sorry again tim :/  
I hope you two arent angry at me  
But i just thought you’d fit perfectly together!  
I mean its been a while for you  
And for him too…

You 8:17 pm  
it’s okay

Dick 8:17 pm  
Really? :D im glad!  
So you did like him right?  
I knew hed be your type!  
Well actually no i thought youre his type but im not sure if u like guys like him lol

\- - - -

Jason 8:17 pm  
what does that fucker write

You 8:18 pm  
i’ll send you a screenshot  
(sending image)

Jason 8:19 pm  
i fucking hate him  
tell him what we planned

You 8:20 pm  
i’m not sure…

Jason 8:20 pm  
hell yeah u r sure go do the thign  
do it for the vine  
no srsly do it that idiot thinks he can get away with that

You 8:21 pm  
fine okay

\- - - -

You 8:22 pm  
yeah i like him

Dick 8:23  
OH GOD I KNEW IT  
I HAVE TO TELL BABS  
She said it was a bad idea  
She was like ‘no dick no’  
Pff she doesnt know ROMANCE  
Well she does shes dating ME but  
So whens ur second date  
Wait i gotta ask jason

\- - -

Dickface 8:25 pm  
SO JASON i heard the blind date went well

You 8:26 pm  
fuck off i still h8 u  
im rlly angry  
also i changed ur name to dickface  
but yeah it did

Dickface 8:27 pm  
Oh god tell me about it  
Tims cute right  
TELL ME EVERYTHING

You 8:27 pm  
yeah rlly cute  
very

Dickface 8:28 pm  
When will you see each other again

You 8:28  
tomorrow

\- - - -

Dickface 8:29 pm  
He says youre cute!!

You 8:30 pm  
i’m glad to hear that  
i like him too  
actually we’re meeting each other soon  
this sunday

Dickface 8:30 pm  
wait jason said tomorrow

\- - - -

You 8:31 pm  
we have to plan this BETTER  
i told dick we’ll meet on sunday

Jason 8:32 pm  
wtf y did u do that  
i told him we r meeting tomorrow  
u know bc it was love @ first sight  
and we cant stand to be apart for another day  
all that shti  
u know

You 8:33 pm  
what

Jason 8:33 pm  
i’ll tweet it

You 8:34 pm  
oh god NO

Jason 8:34 pm  
i’m @jayfromthehood btw

\- - - -

jayfromthehood: @robins is like the best place to meet someone new tbh #loveatfirstsight thank u bro @TheDickie 

\- - - -

You 8:36 pm  
i cant believe you really did it  
its so awful  
#loveatfirstsight? are you serious?  
'THANK U BRO'?

\- - - -

Dickface 8:36 pm  
Omg i just read your tweet  
Love at first sight?  
I’m the best matchmaker  
No need to thank me now

\- - - -

TheDickie: @jayfromthehood @reddrake you two are a match made in heaven

reddrake: @TheDickie@jayfromthehood i cant believe this is happening 

BabGordon: @TheDickie @reddrake @jayfromthehood does this mean i have to pay for dinner

\- - - -

Jason 8:37 pm  
maybe that tweet was a mistake lmao

You 8:38 pm  
oh really?  
we’re not dating yet  
and you’re already saying its love  
i cant believe dick doesnt sense that its all fake

Jason 8:39 pm  
fuck u  
we have a second date tomorrow  
then we will make it official

You 8:40 pm  
isnt it a little bit fast?

Jason 8:41 pm  
okayyyy  
third date  
and then a double date  
im gonna add u on fb ok

You 8:42 pm  
sure go ahead  
wait a double date with dick and babs?

Jason 8:43 pm  
we need to be super cute  
like annoying couple cute

\- - - -

Conner 8:44 pm  
dude i just saw that tweet  
who is that guy and what happened?!

Tim 8:45 pm  
you retweeted it  
kon i cant believe you retweeted that

Conner 8:46 pm  
of course i did  
now tell me everything

\- - - -

You 8:46 pm  
what do we tell our friends???

Jason 8:47 pm  
idk ur problem i dont have any friends

You 8:47 pm  
i’m serious  
jason you have over 400 fb friends  
why do you have so many

Jason 8:48 pm  
bc im popular and everybody loves me thats why

You 8:49 pm  
i cant believe i’m fake dating you

Jason 8:50 pm  
is that an insult u should be honored

You 8:51 pm  
but if we change our relationship status  
FOUR HUNDRED people will see  
and those are only your friends

Jason 8:52 pm  
y do u only have 3 pics and 4 statuses in a span of 5 yrs  
what r u an alien

You 8:53 pm  
i cant believe you liked all my pics and statuses  
even those back from 2009

Jason 8:53 pm  
it seems like u cant believe a lot of things  
but im real baby ;)

You 8:54 pm  
what.

Jason 8:54 pm  
hahaha sry :P

You 8:55 pm  
i will tell my friends the truth

Jason 8:56 pm  
what that u r dating a hot 6 ft 3 tall dude

You 8:57 pm  
… 

Jason 8:58 pm  
jk go ahead imma tell my homies too

You 8:59 pm  
did you just write ‘homies’?  
you write weird anyways

Jason 9:00 pm  
leAVE ME ALONE  
wait ur ex gf is that hot blonde baristA???!

You 9:01 pm  
are you still stalking me on facebook?

Jason 9:03 pm  
not anymore now im stalking stephanie  
how the fuck did you even get her

You 9:04 pm  
i’m insulted

Jason 9:05 pm  
sry i mean u really r cute and hot im just wondering  
wait  
did i really just send that msg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVILY influenced by my social bats series i did a few months ago . like the twitter names and stuff.  
> http://redrobin.co.vu/post/86727417594/batfamily-social-media-1-insp


	3. u da best <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You 5:20 pm  
> ok c ya <3 :*
> 
> Babybird :* 5:21 pm  
> okay… 
> 
> You 5:21 pm  
> is that how u talk with ur bf
> 
> Babybird :* 5:22 pm  
> you are unbelievable

You 2:13 pm  
and thats the story  
of how i ended up fake dating a guy i dont know

Conner 2:13 pm  
just to piss off dick

You 2:13 pm  
i cant believe it either

Bart 2:13 pm  
i just stalked him on fb!!1 lol  
hes hot  
dick knows whats good!! ;)

You 2:14 pm  
oh god not you too

Bart 2:14 pm  
and hes TOTALLY right u need some sExXy time ;)

You 2:15 pm  
BART NO  
kon help me

\- - - 

Jason 2:16 pm  
so whens our date today

You 2:17 pm  
i dont know when do you have time?  
we need to plan

Jason 2:17 pm  
i told dick we gonna have a movie @ my place

You 2:18 pm  
oh okay  
i have time at 6pm

Jason 2:19 pm  
lets go to pizza hut i wanna eat some pizza  
we can have pizza 2 go

You 2:20 pm  
you realize this is not really a date right

Jason 2:20 pm  
YEAH but if i fucking wanna eat pizza u gonna eat too

You 2:21 pm  
okay we can meet there

Jason 2:22 pm  
also change my name on ur contact list

You 2:23 pm  
wait what

Jason 2:24 pm  
call me my love  
or honey  
or sweetie <33333

You 2:25 pm  
no jason  
please tell me you didnt change my name on your contact list

Jason 2:25 pm  
ofc ! we r almost datin remember?

You 2:27 pm  
okay fine i did it

<3 Jay <3 2:27 pm  
so what movie do u wanna watch  
i mean if we plan at least we can watch a movie  
and have some fkn good pizza  
what pizza do u want anywasys  
pls dont tell me u a maghertia guy

You 2:29 pm  
i like magherita too

<3 Jay <3 2:29 pm  
omg wtf y am i fake dating u 

You 2:30 pm  
not nice jay

<3 Jay <3 2:31 pm  
aw did u just call me jay  
we almost sound like a tru couple  
what movie do u wanna watch now

You 2:32 pm  
i dont care what movie do you have

<3 Jay <3 2:33 pm  
star wars

You 2:34 pm  
ive always liked star trek more

<3 Jay <3 2:34 pm  
what the fuck  
oh my god  
wha t hhe fuck  
u come to my HOUS E and  
i sjtust noope  
i need to educ ate ur shit ass

You 2:35 pm  
technically i’m not at your house yet  
and fine i dont care we can watch star wars

<3 Jay <3 2:36 pm  
the things i do for love  
meet u at 6pm then

You 2:37 pm  
yeah okay see you there

\- - - -

You 2:38 pm  
hot fake bf likes star trek more than star wars  
i don knwo what to say  
like HOW 

Roy Boy 2:40 pm  
how is that bad?

Kori 2:41 pm  
Aw, Jason That’s Not Bad!

Roy Boy 2:42 pm  
kori why are you typing so weird

Kori 2:42 pm  
I Got A New Phone :)

You 2:43  
excuse me  
we were talking bout me  
not u

Kori 2:43 pm  
Jason… o.O

You 2:43 pm  
anyways back to me  
jk sry  
im just  
what if he doesnt even like CATS  
this would be horir ble  
i have !!THREE!! cats

Roy Boy 2:44 pm  
calm down its just a fake boyfriend anyways

You 2:45 pm  
but who knows for HOW long

Kori 2:46 pm  
Do You Like Hot Fake Boyfriend ;)?

\- - - -

bamboozledjizzo.tumblr.com 2:50 pm, _2 hours ago_

jfc some ppl just cant seem to appreciate the beauty tha t is han solo

or princess leia

????? 

#confused #i mean kirk is hot af #chris pine can be my captain every night #but srsly #han and leia > everyone #star wars #personal 

\- - - 

Babybird :* 4:58 pm  
i think i found your tumblr  
you’re overreacting  
'chris pine can be my captain every night'

You 4:59 pm  
nO IM NOT  
also yes ofc  
but tbh nothing beats harrison ford  
have u seen him on indiana jones  
a MASTERPIERCE

Babybird :* 5:00 pm  
no i haven’t

You 5:00pm  
we gon watch it tonight  
also wtf how did u find my tumblr  
i didnt put it on fb  
im not stupid

Babybird :* 5:02 pm  
i have my ways :)

You 5:03 pm  
u r stalkin me  
confess it  
did u just follow me  
dont look at my personal posts  
they r vry personal  
what kind of url is chicksdigthecape  
cute pic tho  
wait  
does dick follow u on tumblr

Babybird :* 5:05 pm  
yes of course why?

You 5:06 pm  
pls publish the ask im about to send u

\- - -

bamboozledjizzo asked: i cant wait to see u tonight <33 rlly looking forward to it!! u da best <3  
chicksdigthecape: same here <3

officerdickson liked this  
officerdickson replied: OH MY GOD THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL  
notlilwayne replied: I can’t believe I just read this.  
\- - - -

You 5:14 pm  
WHAT TH EUFKC  
u cant jsut answer like that  
i was so cute and romantic  
and u just  
””“same here”“”  
that s y u dont have a bf/gf  
u n b e l i e v a b l e

Babybird :* 5:15 pm  
how am i supposed to answer to that?  
'u da best <3'  
what the hell jason 

You 5:16 pm  
wait u know that brat dami too

Babybird :* 5:17 pm  
unfortunately

You 5:18 pm  
lmfao we need to rub it in his face too

Babybird :* 5:19 pm  
okay we can talk about that later

You 5:20 pm  
ok c ya <3 :*

Babybird :* 5:21 pm  
okay… 

You 5:21 pm  
is that how u talk with ur bf

Babybird :* 5:22 pm  
you are unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again really influenced by my social bats series. if u’re confused with their tumblr urls, look this up :) http://redrobin.co.vu/post/96386552914/batfamily-social-media-7


	4. wait u're dating a cat loving hipster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne: That’s not something to be proud of, Grayson. It was a big mistake to introduce these two imbeciles to each other for which I will never forgive you.  
> 13 minutes ago - 1 Like
> 
> Jason Todd: u stfu  
> 9 minutes ago - 6 Likes

**reddrake:** i'm sorry i ever doubted you harrison ford #indianajones was an experience @bamboozledjizzo

> 5 Favourites: @bamboozledjizzo @TheDickie @eggplantsteph @bartspeedygonzales @BabGordon

**bamboozledjizzo:** @reddrake what di d i fkn say hes da best #NotAsBestAsYouThough #bestmovienightevur

> 2 Favourites: @TheDickie @r_W_harper 

\- - - -

 **You** 5:25 pm  
yo tim we got a problem  
like a rlly big one

 **Babybird :*** 6:34 pm  
what is it?

 **You** 6:34 pm  
r u fkn kidding me  
thats a vry late answer  
i waited more than 1 hr  
now its too late

 **Babybird :*** 6:35 pm  
okay then

 **You** 6:35 pm  
no wait dont go  
the problems not solved  
dick just came  
surprise visit or some shit  
probably bc my roomies r still on vaction

 **Babybird :*** 6:36 pm  
wait dick knows your roommates too?

 **You** 6:36 pm  
p sure he dated both of them  
or was it just kori  
idek its dick he knows everyone  
anyways the started talkin bout u

 **Babybird :*** 6:37 pm  
and?

 **You** 6:37 pm  
he wanted me to tell me smth bout u  
what we did and stuff  
and i mean  
all we did was plan the masterplan 2 destroy that dickface  
and u know watch star wars and indiana jones  
and eat pizza  
and i rlly barely know u?

 **Babybird :*** 6:38 pm  
so what did you tell him?

 **You** 6:39 pm  
thats the fucking problem  
i barely know u  
so i talked bout ur baby blue eyes for like  
half an hr ideK I PANICKED

 **Babybird :*** 6:40 pm  
... well that really is a problem

 **You** 6:41 pm  
yeah i know   
i cant talk bout ur eyes all the time  
even though they r rlly nice

 **Babybird :*** 6:43 pm  
uh thanks?

 **You** 6:43 pm  
u gotta tell me bout urself now

 **Babybird :*** 6:44 pm  
there isnt much to say 

 **You** 6:45 pm  
yo im not fuckin round here tell me smth  
and not bout ur major in college and stuff i know that shit  
like talk bout lil stuff  
u know ppl in love talk bout that shit  
ur fav color food song band   
do u have any habits i can talk bout  
well u do blush a lot  
and that hair stroking thing

 **Babybird :*** 6:48 pm  
i dont blush a lot!  
and you do the hair stroking thing not me  
and i like every kind of music  
mostly indie  
my fav color is probably red?

 **You** 6:49 pm  
wow u like red too me too  
maybe we r soulmates after all  
jk

 **Babybird :*** 6:50 pm  
so, what about you?

 **You** 6:51 pm  
uh idek  
i like a lot of stuff  
music wise u know  
misfits and bad religion u know  
also the clash

 **Babybird :*** 6:51 pm  
I LOVE THE CLASH  
i mean that's nice music

 **You** 6:52 pm  
and to make it more convincing 4 dick  
dont tell anyone besides him  
i rlly love pop music like  
britney spears and co  
wait no forget that u can tell anyone bout my britney obsession   
ITS BRITNEY BITCH

 **Babybird :*** 6:54 pm  
huh i never thought of you to be a britney spears fan :)  
you're right we barely know each other  
this isn't that convincing

 **You** 6:54 pm  
ok plan for next date: get 2 know each other  
and then plan how we gon do the double date  
also make it official bc it 3rd date u know

 **Babybird :*** 6:55 pm  
okay... but don't you think we might be taking this too far?

 **You** 6:56 pm  
no?  
unless it makes u uncomfortable  
i wouldnt want this   
bc u r a cool guy 

 **Babybird :*** 6:58 pm  
geez thanks  
but no it's okay whatever, let's do this

 **You** 6:59 pm  
i mean my cats like u i cant let u go now

 **Babybird :*** 7:00 pm  
your cats like me but who says i like them

 **You** 7:01 pm  
what WHAT WHAT DID U JUST SAY  
oh mY g O d

 **Babybird :*** 7:02 pm  
i like cats but  
you have so many of them  
WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THREE CATS

 **You** 7:03 pm  
I LIKE PICKING UP STRAYS KAY  
LET MY CATS ALONE

\- - - -

> **Jason Todd** posted a video on **Tim Drake** 's timeline  
>  _18th November 2014, 2 minutes ago_

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP4NMoJcFd4

\- - - 

 **Babybird :*** 7:07 pm  
what did you just post on fb

 **Babybird :*** 7:11 pm  
WHAT IS THAT  
WHY DID YOU POST A VIDEO ABOUT A WOMAN  
SINGING ABOUT CATS

 **You** 7:12 pm  
the woman is me i am that woman

\- - -

> **Jason Todd** posted a video on **Tim Drake** 's timeline -  _18th November 2014, 32 minutes ago_

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP4NMoJcFd4

Sonigfy This- CAN'T HUG EVERY CAT (now on iTunes) - a song about loving cats

> **Selina Kyle** ,  **Cassandra Sandsmark** **, Dick Grayson** and 8 other people like this
> 
> ** Tim Drake: **  why jason why   
>  _29 minutes ago_  -  **1** Like
> 
> **Jason Todd** : I JUST LOVE THEM AND I WANT THEM  
>  _25 minutes ago -_ **3** Likes
> 
> **Stephanie Brown:** wait u're dating a cat loving hipster  
>  _19 minutes ago_ -  **4** Likes
> 
> **Dick Grayson:** All thanks to me :D :D :D  
>  _17 minutes ago -_ **1** Like
> 
> **Damian Wayne:** That's not something to be proud of, Grayson. It was a big mistake to introduce these two imbeciles to each other for which I will never forgive you.   
>  _13 minutes ago_ -  **1** Like
> 
> **Jason Todd:** u stfu  
>  _9 minutes ago -_ **6** Likes

**Babybird :*** 7:42 pm  
we need to teach damian a lesson

 **You** 7:45 pm  
im glad we r on the same side here babybird


	5. he might send you nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥  
> in a Relationship with Tim Drake  
> November 20, 2014
> 
> Dick Grayson, Rose Wilson, Selina Kyle and 84 other people like this

> **♥** **  
> **in a Relationship with **Tim Drake**  
>  _November 20, 2014_

**Dick Grayson, Rose Wilson, Selina Kyle** and 84 other people like this

 **Dick Grayson**  Congrats!!!! I am so happy for you two!   
 _6 hours ago_ -  **7** Likes

 **Barbara Gordon**  I take everything back, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.   
 _6 hours ago_ -  **2** Likes

 **Dick Grayson** Of course it wasnt i always have the best ideas  
 _6 hours ago -_ **4** Likes

 **Jason Todd** rlly?? always dick?? ALWAYS?  
 _6 hours ago -_ **12** Likes

 **Dick Grayson** How about youre greatful for what i did :P  
 _5 hours ago_ -  **2** Likes

 **Damian Wayne** Mistakes are part of the dues one pays for a full life. But the three of you clearly make too many.  
 _5 hours ago_ -  **5** Likes

 **Kori Anders** Congrats you two! <3  
 _5 hours ago -_ **4** Likes

 **Tim Drake** i’m going to delete your comment damian  
 _5 hours ago -_ **10** Likes

 **Damian Wayne** Go ahead, Drake.  
 _5 hours ago -_ **1** Like

 **Jason Todd** hes not worth it babe   
 _5 hours ago_ -  **6** Likes

 **Bart Allen** YOOOO finally tim gets some action :D :D :D  
 _4 hours ago_ -  **8** Likes

 **Tim Drake** i’m going to delete YOUR comment bart   
 _4 hours ago -_ **4** Likes

 **Bart Allen** well its true  
 _4 hours ago -_ **1** Like

 **Rose Wilson** ;)   
 _4 hours ago_ -  **5** Likes

\- - - 

 **You** 7:03 pm  
JASON OH MY GOD

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:09 pm  
what is it?  
omg  
did dick find out  
fuckkk  
the plan isnt finished yet  
pls dont tell me that happened

 **You** 7:12 pm  
no he didnt

 **< 3 ** **Jay <3 **7:12 pm  
good i had a lil heart attack here

 **You** 7:13 pm  
I had a little heart attack  
you changed my ringtone  
WHY  
i was out with my friends

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:13 pm  
bc im a cute boyfriend?

 **You** 7:14 pm  
when did you even do that?  
oh my god  
i was at a restaurant  
and suddenly your voice came and i literally thought you were here  
singing 'toxic' by britneys spears in slowmotion  
and then i realized it was MY PHONE  
oh god that was so embarassing

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:15pm  
i changed it last time when we met  
when you were at the restroom  
dont u like how i sing  
roy and kori always tell me im a gr8 singer  
well donna says shes better but she rlly isnt  
and sasha and ive literally been thinking bout becoming popstars

 **You** 7:18 pm  
no thats not it  
you do sing good, i have to admit that

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:19 pm  
thx 

 **You** 7:19 pm  
but was the 'i love you babe' in the end really necessary?

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:20 pm  
uh yes?

 **You** 7:20 pm  
weve been in a relationship for 3 days now  
and you already say 'i love you'?

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:21 pm  
in a normal one i wouldnt do that ofc  
but this is precious  
jk  
also i made a pic of u as my phone background

 **You** 7:22 pm  
NO YOU DID NOT  
oh my god  
which one is it

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:23 pm  
the one where u r at the beach with ur friends  
i cut that rose girl and that jaime dude out 

 **You** 7:23 pm  
why that one jason  
its so old

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:24 pm  
bc it was the only one where u were shirtless???  
dUH

 **You** 7:25 pm  
oh my god

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:27 pm  
i made a pic  
(sending image)  
here use it as ur background

 **You** 7:28 pm  
i am not going to use it as my background

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:28 pm  
so u prefer having tyrion lannister over ur hot shirtless boyfriend

 **You** 7:29 pm  
i didn't know you have tattoos  
why didn't you tell me you have tattoos

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:30 pm  
dont u like tattoos???  
that sucks idek why but they r cool right

 **You** 7:30 pm  
no i like them its alright

\- - -

 **You** 7:30 pm  
i cant fake date jason anymore

 **Bart** 7:32 pm  
why????  
is it because of the ringtone?  
dude dont worry he has an amazing voice!!

 **You** 7:32 pm  
no its not that

 **Conner** 7:33 pm  
what is it then?

 **You** 7:34 pm  
apart from the fact that he used the beach picture of me as his background  
he also send me a selfie of him shirtless to use as my background

 **Conner** 7:34 pm  
okay.....

 **Bart** 7:35 pm  
is smth vry wrong with his body :s  
send the pic!

 **You** 7:35 pm  
that's not it  
he has tattoos. a lot of them.

 **Bart** 7:36 pm  
i could have guessed he seems like the type of guy who has :D

 **Conner** 7:37 pm  
oh no

 **Bart** 7:38 pm  
whats wrong with some tattoos???

 **You** 7:39 pm  
EVERYTHING

 **Conner** 7:40 pm  
send the picture

 **You** 7:42 pm  
(sending image)

 **Bart** 7:44 pm  
hes rlly fine damn  
but srsly whats wrong now again?? i dont see anything bad about that pic?  
except for the fact that u should now worry that he might send you nudes  
well thats not something to worry about imo

 **Conner** 7:45 pm  
you dont know this bart but  
tim has a problem with tattoos

 **Bart** 7:46 pm  
??????  
WHAT  
didnt you want to get one too?

 **You** 7:47 pm  
i cant fake date anyone with tattoos  
i mean look at that selfie  
he's hot and has tattoos  
this  
is too much

 **Bart** 7:48 pm  
OH  
THIS IS IT ABOUT  
TIM IS FALLING FOR HIS FAKE BF

 **Conner** 7:49 pm  
tim its too late to turn back

 **You** 7:50pm  
i know ....  
i just hope i wont see him shirtless anymore

\- - - -

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:52 pm  
we should ask dick and babs about the doubledate!  
also whats ur name on snapchat?

 **You** 7:52 pm  
tim_drake

 **< 3 Jay <3 **7:53 pm  
booh thats boring  
hey lets go to that swimming pool thats opening this weekend  
imma ask dick now brb

\- - - -

 **You** 7:54 pm  
ok he wants to go the opening of the swimming pool as our next date  
help me

 **Conner** 7:56 pm  
you can survive this i believe in you :D

_____________________________

i have this headcanon in which tim rlly likes tattoos (because who doesnt srsly tattoos make somebody 10x sexier)

also yay for sasha! sasha should be more often in fics. i miss her so much.


	6. I'm NOT whiny, Brown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickface 8:06 pm  
> Woah i didnt meant it like that  
> But you really are cute together :3  
> Though you probably scared off dami with your make out session for life

**You** 9:00 pm

I am so proud babs

 **Babs <3 9:01 pm  
**Of who?

 **You** 9:01 pm ****  
Of me!  
Jason asked me out on a date

 **Babs <3 **9:01 pm **  
**Wait, what?

 **You** 9:01 pm ****  
I mean US  
A double date no need to worry  
Anyways i said yes!

 **Babs <3 **9:02 pm  
And you didn't thought of asking me before agreeing to the double date?

 **You** 9:03 pm  
Come on babs ive been trying for years to get a double date with jason  
He just never had a gf/bf  
And never agreed on blind dates  
But he really loves Tim isnt that cute?

 **Babs <3 **9:04 pm  
Yes, it is cute  
Okay, so when?

 **You** 9:05 pm  
This weekend  
You know this swimming pool has its opening

 **Babs <3 **9:05 pm  
Oh, I remember. A swimming pool opening in the middle of November.

 **You** 9:05 pm  
I wanted to go there anyways :)  
I think Damian is there too  
With Colin 

 **Babs <3 **9:06 pm  
Imagine the horror on his face when he sees us four

 **You** 9:06 pm  
:'D It would be hilarious!  
Also all my lil bros together!  
And you of course <3  
Do you think theyre asking for a double date to thank me for this?

 **Babs <3 **9:07 pm  
Maybe?   
I mean you did get them together  
As horrible as the idea was, it worked.  
I'm still surprised though

 **You** 9:07 pm  
You should have more faith in me babs

 **Babs <3 9:08 pm  
**Oh, I do have faith in you.

 **You** 9:08 pm  
You know who I should try to get a blind date next?

 **Babs <3 **9:09 pm  
Oh no

 **You** 9:10 pm  
Wally!

 **Babs <3 **9:11 pm  
Dick he broke off with his girlfriend like only two weeks ago

 **You** 9:12 pm  
I bet theres a lovely lady walking around which would gladly date him

 **Babs <3 **9:12 pm  
While we all appreciate what you did for Jason and Tim I think you should stop here  
You're not a matchmaker!

 **You** 9:13 pm  
Sighhhh okay   
Is this because you don't want to pay for my dinner again?

 **Babs <3 **9:14 pm  
Just don't try to get Wally a new gf

 

\- - - -

> **Dick Grayson** with **Barbara Gordon** , **Jason Todd**  and **Tim Drake**  at  **Gotham Oasis Pool**
> 
> _29th November 2014, 4 hours ago_

Finally on a double date with my fav people 

> **Wally West** ,  **Dinah Lance** ,  **Colin Wilkes** and 39 other people like this
> 
> **Damian Wayne**  Wilkes, we can't go there anymore  
>  _4 hours ago -_ **Like**
> 
> **Colin Wilkes** but im already on my way to you! :(  
>  _4 hours ago -_ **1** Like
> 
> **Dick Grayson I** t will be fun Dami :D  
>  _3 hours ago -_ **4** Likes
> 
> **Jason Todd** please come d am i  
>  _3 hours ago -_ **5** Likes
> 
> **Tim Drake** we wouldn't want you to miss this because of us  
>  _3 hours ago -_ **7** Likes
> 
> **Damian Wayne** Something is clearly wrong here. You two are playing with me and I am mature enough to not be fooled.  
>  _3 hours ago_ -  **2**  Likes
> 
> **Tim Drake** mature enough to not go to the opening just because we're there?   
>  _3 hours ago -_ **3**  Likes
> 
> **Stephanie Brown** ooh! you are all going too? cass and i will be there too c ya! also damian: don't be so whiny  
>  _3 hours ago_ -  **6** Likes
> 
> **Damian Wayne** I am NOT whiny, Brown!  
>  _2 hours ago -_ **2** Likes
> 
> **Damian Wayne** Wilkes and I are coming.  
>  _2 hours ago -_ **7** Likes
> 
> **Dick Grayson** Yay, see you there !  
>  _2 hours ago -_ **1** Like

\- - - -

 **Dickface** 8:03 pm  
So am i still 'dickface' for you?

 **You** 8:04 pm  
yes yes u r  
y wouldnt u be

 **Dickface** 8:04 pm  
Duh because of today?  
Because you and tim thanked me?  
And were SO cute together?  
Well tim was a lil bit shy though

 **You** 8:05 pm  
its because he never had a doubledate before  
dont u push him

 **Dickface** 8:06 pm  
Woah i didnt meant it like that  
But you really are cute together :3  
Though you probably scared off dami with your make out session for life

 **You** 8:06 pm  
well that was the intention  
and  
ofc bc i wanted to kiss him  
since hes my bf

 **Dickface** 8:08 pm  
Alright...  
Anyways gotta go babs and i are watching a movie now

\- - - -

 **BestBatWayze:** Never going to @GothamOasisPool again, too many people who don't know any manners. 

\- - - -

 **You** 8:05 pm  
oh god oh god we kissed

 **Conner** 8:06 pm  
WHAT

 **Bart** 8:06 pm  
WHAAAAT

 **You** 8:06 pm  
i've been distancing myself from him because- ... you know  
having a tiny little crush on your fake boyfriend is not good  
and then there was damian  
and we wanted to piss him off  
and jason just leaned down and kissed me

 **Bart** 8:07 pm  
SSSHIIITTTTT

 **You** 8:07pm  
and for some reason i didnt stop but kiss him back  
like really kissed him back  
i made out with him half naked in front of damian, babs, dick, steph and cass  
also in front of everyone in gotham who went to that opening

 **Conner** 8:08 pm  
this is getting rlly serious i see  
dude i have to get to know him  
i will come to gotham asap

 **Bart** 8:09 pm  
ME TOO  
OMG  
this sounds like some kind of romcom tim

 **You** 8:09 pm  
let me bury myself in shame

 **Bart** 8:09  
was he a good kisser?

 **You** 8:09 pm  
i dont want to talk about it anymore

 **Conner** 8:10 pm

come on!!!

 **You** 8:10 pm  
yes.... he was   
oh god  
he just texted me  
i dont want to open it  
help me

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promise: next chapter jason will have a crisis bc he also has a crush on tim hehEHHEhehe


	7. you like like him! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babybird :* 4:23 pm  
> sushi sounds great
> 
> You 4:23 pm  
> u know what also sounds gr8?
> 
> Babybird 4:24 pm  
> ?
> 
> You 4:24 pm  
> u kissing me again bc that kiss was rlly gr8

for the “our asshole mutual friends set us up on a blind date and didn’t tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the entire 

**Sasha** 4:02 pm  
jason dont ever do that again  
my teacher just asked me if everything was okay   
and who that scary big man was that wanted to take me home on that motorbike

 **You** 4:04 pm  
lmfaoooo  
this is best  
what did u tell em

 **Sasha** 4:05 pm  
that they dont need to worry bc i know u?  
jesus jay u cant just come during my break

 **You** 4:05 pm  
but u wanted to hop on and drive away with me

 **Sasha** 4:05 pm  
yeah ok i did schools boring as hell

 **You** 4:05 pm  
i know u so well lil one

 **Sasha** 4:06 pm  
what were u doing here anyways  
dont u have to work?

 **You** 4:07 pm  
nah  
nothing 2 do there  
i am BORED as hell  
lets go somewhere sashhaa

 **Sasha** 4:07 pm  
i cant i have to do homework D:

 **You** 4:07 pm  
BOOH YOU WHORE

 **Sasha** 4:07 pm  
dont quote mean girls  
u feelin so lonely since roy and kori are gone?  
dont worry they r back tomorrow

 **You** 4:07 pm  
i know but until then its still 24 hrs

 **Sasha** 4:07 pm  
YOU HAVE THREE CATS  
how can you even be bored

 **You** 4:08 pm  
cmon i buy u dinner  
i want sushi lets eat some sushi

 **Sasha** 4:08 pm  
no i dont even like sushi  
why dont u ask ur bf

 **You** 4:08 pm  
hes not my bf

 **Sasha** 4:09 pm  
dami told me something else

 **You** 4:09 pm  
YOU TALKED WITH DAMI?

 **Sasha** 4:10 pm  
we go on the same school duh  
he told me bout ur make out session 

 **You** 4:10 pm  
damn right he did  
it was probably the hottest thing that boy has ever seen in his life

 **Sasha** 4:11pm  
too much information jay!

 **You** 4:11 pm  
sorry lil one i always forget ure like 14

 **Sasha** 4:11 pm  
i'm 15

 **You** 4:11pm  
yeah i know ofc  
but well hell yeah it was rlly hot  
like  
that boy can kiss  
i want to thank whoever taught them that  
wait  
does this mean i have to thank steph

 **Sasha** 4:12 pm  
u mean the blonde barista from robins right?

 **You** 4:12 pm  
yes  
kind of jealous rn

 **Sasha** 4:13 pm  
of who?

 **You** 4:13 pm  
of steph  
like she was allowed to kiss him all the time in private  
while like i can only kiss tim when we r infront of dick or dami

 **Sasha** 4:13 pm  
.... do you have a crush on ur fake bf?

 **You** 4:14 pm  
uh NO?  
i am just sayin that boy can sure kiss and make me feel stuff and that i'd like to kiss him in private  
but thats it?

 **Sasha** 4:15 pm  
yEaH sURE

 **You** 4:15 pm  
shut up

\- - -   
 **You** 4:17 pm  
yo tim

 **Babybird :*** 4:18 pm  
what's up? 

 **You** 4:18 pm  
what r u doin rn

 **Babybird :*** 4:19 pm  
uh nothing? studying

 **You** 4:19 pm  
u r such a nerd  
wanna hang out

 **Babybird :*** 4:20 pm  
wait what?

 **You** 4:20 pm  
im bored as hell and u r my bf

 **Babybird :*** 4:20 pm  
technically not

 **You** 4:20 pm  
gASp  
did that kiss mean nothing to you  
jk

 **Babybird :*** 4:22 pm  
what do you have in mind?

 **You** 4:22 pm  
i wanna eat sushi  
i ll pay bc i am not a cheap date

 **Babybird :*** 4:23 pm  
sushi sounds great

 **You** 4:23 pm  
u know what also sounds gr8?

 **Babybird** 4:24 pm  
?

 **You** 4:24 pm  
u kissing me again bc that kiss was rlly gr8

 **You** 4:25 pm  
tim?

 **You** 4:26 pm  
that was a joke  
well it wasnt i mean it was great like really great but dont take it serious

\- - - -

 **You** 4:26 pm  
oh god ohg do k i ll me

 **Sasha** 4:27 pm  
I AM STUDYING

 **You** 4:27 pm  
i like embarrassed myself hardcore   
i cant look into the mirror anymore  
i mean i do that a lot and its ok but not in front of u know

 **Sasha** 4:27 pm  
someone u have a crush on?

 **You** 4:27 pm  
i dont  
well  
i mean  
maYBE

\- - - -

 **You** 4:28 pm  
ok this was stupid forget it

 **Babybird :*** 4:29 pm  
no it's okay so you're still in for sushi?

 **You** 4:30 pm  
wait u r still in?

 **Babybird :*** 4:30 pm  
why shouldn't i?

 **You** 4:31 pm  
idk  
okay i will pick u up in half n hr ok?

 **Babybird :*** 4:31 pm  
okay sure see you then

\- - - -

 **You** 4:31 pm  
KORI STOP WHATEVS U DOIN

 **Kori** 4:31 pm  
what is it? :)

 **You** 4:31 pm  
i dont know what to wear  
i have a date with tim

 **Kori** 4:31 pm  
.... isnt he just your fake boyfriend anyways?

 **You** 4:31 pm  
yeah he is but i like to look good once in a while  
sometimes  
nothing to do with him or something

 **Kori** 4:32 pm  
I HAVE TO TELL THIS ROY

 **You** 4:32 pm  
NO DONT TELL HIM  
wait what do u even wanna tell him  
theres nothing to tell 

 **Kori** 4:32 pm  
you like like him! :)

 **You** 4:32 pm  
dont say """like like"""  
and i dont  
like no i really dont

\- - - -

 **You** 4:35 pm  
steph help me pick up your phone!

 **Steph** 4:37 pm  
sorry it was on mute  
what is it y are u calling me?

 **You** 4:37 pm  
i have a date with jason

 **Steph** 4:37 pm  
wow what a surprise

 **You** 4:37 pm  
i dont know what to wear

 **Steph** 4:37 pm  
youve been dating for like weeks  
and youre his boyfriend?  
y do u care?

 **You** 4:38 pm  
actually no we aren't together yet  
no forget the 'yet'  
we're not together or will ever be  
it's complicated

 **Steph** 4:38 pm  
what isnt in ur life

 **You** 4:38 pm  
will you help me?  
or do i have to call cassie?

 **Steph** 4:39 pm  
no tim i am STEPH the best one to ask for fashion tips!  
also dating tips ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jason and sasha are so precious to me you dont even know. also i like the idea of damian just casually going to sasha bc they go on the same school and even though she's like 3-4 years over him he just casually talks with her and talks shit about jason


	8. tim / jason is courting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You 6:45 pm  
> WE’RE NOT DATING  
> WE’RE FAKE DATING  
> we will break up some day so dick will learn from his mistakes  
> please stop 
> 
> Bart 6:46 pm  
> okay tim keep telling yourself that

**Bart** 2:14 pm  
come on tim pick up ur phone

 **Bart** 2:15 pm  
i am boRED

 **Bart** 2:20 pm  
what are you even doing???

 **Bart** 2:25 pm  
timothy drake!!  
timothy jackson drake!!

 **Bart** 2:45 pm  
you piCK UP UR PHONE RIGHT NOW!!!!

 **Bart** 2:59 pm  
alright fine i dont need you anymore i'm meeting up with kon

 **Bart** 3:12 pm  
just so you know we are meeting up with cassie and rose too

 **Bart** 3:14 pm  
youre invited come join us we r meeting at 5 in my place

 **Bart**  5:14 pm  
since when dont u come online since 11 AM?!?!?  
kons worried too  
rose says that youre probably just banging jason  
wait thATS NOT WHAT YOURE DOING RIGHT?

 **Bart** 6:19 pm  
ok we are all really worried even steph and cass dont know where you are  
you know tim i didnt want to do this but!!!  
i've got to ask babs i am sorry i have no other choice

\- - - -

 **Unkown Number** 6:30 pm  
hello is this jason

 **You** 6:37 pm  
who dis

 **Unkown Number** 6:37 pm  
bart allen

 **You** 6:37 pm  
who is bart allen  
wait  
arent u like tims friend

 **Unkown Number** 6:38 pm  
yes i am  
we are all very worried about tim  
he hasnt been online since 11 am  
and babs told me i should ask you

 **You** 6:38 pm  
babs is too smart

 **Bart** 6:39 pm  
so he's with you???

 **You** 6:39 pm  
yeah

 **Bart** 6:39 pm  
since 11 am?

 **You** 6:39 pm  
yeah?

 **Bart** 6:39 pm  
where is he right now?  
did u kidnap him and do something to him :O?

 **You** 6:39 pm  
no he we are at a restaurant and he just met a friend   
oh look hes coming back

 **Bart** 6:40 pm  
can i talk with him

 **You** 6:41 pm  
hey bart, what's up?

 **Bart** 6:41 pm  
whats up? wHATS UP?!  
we were all worried sick! and with we i mean kon cassie rose and i  
why dont u go on ur phone

 **You** 6:41 pm  
i forgot it at home :/

 **Bart** 6:41 pm  
oh  
well and you and jason has been spending time since 11 am?

 **You** 6:41 pm  
not really  
since 9 am tbh  
he surprised me with breakfast

 **Bart** 6:41 pm  
wait what

 **You** 6:42 pm  
i was bored okay  
also tim could use some nice breakfast  
so i came with groceries and cooked for him  
this is jason btw  
aka the best bf ever

 **Bart** 6:42 pm  
TIM CALL ME IMMEDIATELY

 **Bart** 6:43 pm  
that was kon

 **You** 6:43 pm  
guys... now that you all know that i'm safe and not kidnapped  
can you like

 **Bart** 6:43 pm  
no  
we cant  
TIM DONT FORGET TO USE PROTECTION

 **You** 6:43 pm  
what the hell bart  
BART NO

 **Bart** 6:43 pm  
that wasnt me i swear!!!!

 **You** 6:43 pm  
was it kon?

 **Bart** 6:43 pm  
... or rose?

 **You** 6:43 pm  
i will kill both of them

 **Bart** 6:43 pm  
have fun on your date then!!! bye

 **You** 6:44 pm  
it's not a date  
we're not dating

 **Bart** 6:44 pm  
tim  
jason is courting you  
he made you a surprise visit at 9am to cook breakfast for you  
youve been spending time together since 9am  
its almost 7pm now  
youre at a restaurant together  
this is totally dating this is not some sort of fake dating anymore  
this is cassie btw :)

 **You** 6:45 pm  
you do know that this is jasons phone and he can read the entire conversation right?  
right now he's forcing me to show you what you're writing but i wont let him

 **Bart** 6:45 pm  
its been like 1 month since you do are dating  
okay well no its been like 1 month since youre official  
its been a lil bit longer since youre dating

 **You** 6:45 pm  
WE'RE NOT DATING  
WE'RE FAKE DATING  
we will break up some day so dick will learn from his mistakes  
please stop 

 **Bart** 6:46 pm  
okay tim keep telling yourself that

\- - - -

 **You** 10:07 pm  
so you got home safe?

 **Babybird :*** 10:08 pm  
yeah i did 

 **You** 10:08 pm  
wtf   
i just read the convo u had with ur lil friend group

 **Babybird :*** 10:08 pm  
oh god  
no  
please ignore it  
or just delete it  
just block bart 

 **You** 10:09 pm  
ur friends sound fun

 **Babybird :*** 10:09 pm  
well they are but sometimes they really aren't  
for example today

 **You** 10:10 pm  
but they have a point

 **Babybird :*** 10:12 pm  
... which is?

 **You** 10:12 pm  
weve been fake dating for like over a month now  
how long will this last 

 **Babybird :*** 10:12 pm  
i dont know...  
we can't just break up now  
can we?

 **You** 10:13 pm  
no u r right we cant we have t be together for a longer time  
and then when we break up it will be worse  
we both go crying 2 dickie and curse him and everything he stands for

 **Babybird :*** 10:14 pm  
okay good

 **You** 10:14 pm  
aaw u enjoy fake dating me dont u

 **Babybird :*** 10:16 pm  
well... you did turn up my door at 9am and made me breakfast  
this is not something i can complain about

 **You** 10:16 pm  
well yeah bc u probably never have such a nice bf like u did today  
haha  
bf  
breakfast  
boyfriend  
ok ignore that

 **Babybird :*** 10:16 pm  
haha okay 

 **You** 10:16 pm  
u laughed didnt u

 **Babybird :*** 10:17 pm  
just because i type "haha" doesnt mean i laughed

 **You** 10:17 pm  
yes it does   
u laughed  
dont lie i know when u r lying i can tell

 **Babybird :*** 10:17 pm  
can't

 **You** 10:18 pm pm  
can

 **Babybird :*** 10:18 pm   
can't

 **You** 10:18 pm  
CAN

 **Babybird :*** 10:18 pm  
you're impossible go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while since i updated! i was just really busy with school. anyways heres some cute stuff in which jason is totally courting tim and also the biggest dork ever and the titans are idiots


	9. since when are they dating-dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart 4:25 pm  
> jason just snapchatted me with a pic of them!!!!  
> they were wearing matching shirts  
> MATCHING SHIRTS
> 
> Rose 4:25 pm  
> these two are so in love with each other it already hurts

**Jason Todd** changed his profile picture.  _23h  
_ me & the bae  **Tim Drake**

 **Donna Troy** ,  **Rose Wilson** ,  **Kyle Rayner** and 108 other people like this

 **Kory Anders** you two are soooo cute together :)  **♥** **♥  
** _23h ago -_ **3** Likes

 **Jason Todd** thank u and ikr  
 _23h ago -_   **9** Likes

 **Conner Kent** what is the meaning of this  
 _23 h ago -_ **2** Likes

 **Damian Wayne** There is no meaning.  
 _22h ago -_ **4** Likes

 **Dick Grayson** The meaning is love duh!  
 _22h ago -_   **11** Likes

\- - - -

 **Roy** 5:18 pm  
i'm at the grocery store right now should i get us something?

 **Kori** 5:18 pm  
milk! we're out of milk  
also can you buy me tampons

 **Roy** 5:19 pm  
ok  
jason?  
do u need cat food or something

 **Kori** 5:19 pm  
i'm pretty sure jason needs cat food  
just buy some

 **Roy** 5:20 pm  
where is he and why doesn't he type anything

 **Kori** 5:20 pm  
he's at his room with tim

 **Roy** 5:20 pm  
wait tim is over AGAIN

 **Kori** 5:20 pm  
yes he is  
for the third time this week

 **Roy** 5:20 pm  
what are they doing

 **Kori** 5:20 pm  
i don't know  
wait i'll check on them

 **Roy** 5:20 pm  
no kori dont do that  
what if u interrupt their make out session  
i mean they kissed for that facebook picture  
fake boyfriends my ass

 **Kori** 5:21 pm  
jason says that yes he needs cat food  
also greetings from tim :)  
and they didnt make out they were just playing pokemon

 **Roy** 5:21 pm  
they were what?

 **Kori** 5:21 pm  
playing pokemon haha :D  
jason finally found a fellow pokemon player  
who he likes because damian doesn't count 

 **Roy** 5:21 pm  
i can't believe they won't just get over it and date for real  
i mean a few days ago i found them on the couch sleeping together  
i'll buy him condoms

 **Kori** 5:21 pm  
well they can use ours

 **Roy** 5:22 pm  
uh no way i don't think they want their dicks glowing in the night  
i still dont get it why you wanted those

 **You** 5:32 pm  
you do know this is a group chat and i can READ EVERYTHING RIGHT?

\- - - -

 **Kon** 4:23 pm  
isn't anybody else confused about jasons fb picture

 **Cassie** 4:23 pm  
i am  
since when are they dating-dating?

 **Rose** 4:24 pm  
i don't think they rlly are...

 **Kon** 4:24 pm  
ofc they are! THEY WERE KISSING

 **Rose** 4:24 pm  
i think thats just their sick way to show dick how in love they are  
the jokes on them because they really are in love

 **Bart** 4:25 pm  
jason just snapchatted me with a pic of them!!!!  
they were wearing matching shirts  
MATCHING SHIRTS

 **Rose** 4:25 pm  
these two are so in love with each other it already hurts

 **Cassie** 4:25 pm  
kinda like you and eddie

 **Rose** 4:25 pm  
WHAT

\- - - -

 **Damian** 4:54 pm  
Sasha, you do know that I respect you but is it really necessary for Todd to pick you up after school?

 **You** 4:57 pm  
well technically it isnt jason who picks me up  
he doesn't have a car

 **Damian** 4:57 pm  
I am aware of that, I recognize Drake's red car everywhere.

 **You** 4:57 pm  
i just don't like driving with the bus

 **Damian** 4:58 pm  
But every time those two pick you up they annoy everyone, me included. I don't like seeing them together as a couple in love.

 **You** 4:58 pm  
with everyone you mean only you right? o.O

 **Damian** 4:59 pm  
What makes you think that? Maybe Little and Wilkes don't like it either.

 **You** 4:59 pm  
damian now youre being whiny

 **Damian** 5:00 pm  
You don't know how it is. It's already bad enough to see them hanging around at the manor together.

 **You** 5:00 pm  
well tim has a car so yes they will continue picking me up at school :p

 **Damian** 5:05 pm  
Very well, I have informed Pennyworth that you're driving with our car starting tomorrow.

 **You** 5:05 pm  
... thanks?

\- - - -

 **You** 9:04 pm  
Hey wally

 **Wally** 9:05 pm  
whats up dick?

 **You** 9:05 pm  
So its been a while since you and your gf broke up right

 **Wally** 9:05 pm  
almost two month yeah why?

 **You** 9:05 pm  
And you know what I did with jason and tim right?

 **Wally** 9:06  
dick..... i dont like the direction this is going

 **You** 9:06 pm  
Come on!! you could find the love of your life because of me  
I mean i got jason and tim together and now theyre heads over heels  
I am the best matchmaker ever

 **Wally** 9:06 pm  
dude nope  
okay maybe  
i mean

 **You** 9:07 pm  
PLSS

 **Wally** 9:07 pm  
OKAY YES  
BUT  
if this is going to be a disaster  
like a hotdog  
and a hamburger  
AND A FAMILY PACK OF ICE CREAM

 **You** 9:07 pm  
YEEEES   
What convinced you?

 **Wally** 9:08 pm  
the lovebirdies profile pic lol

 **You** 9:08 pm  
I know right?? theyre so cute together!!  
Babs said i shouldnt try to play matchmaker for a second time  
I dont care i love it  
Okay i know this girl called linda

 **Wally** 9:09 pm  
dude maybe u should listen to babs  
babs always knows best

 **You** 9:10 pm  
So u dont want to meet linda  
And be as happy as jason and tim  
And be the dream couple?  
Just kidding babs and i will always stay the dream couple  
But seriously

\- - - -

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:00 am  
its 0am

 **You** 00:00 am  
you woke me up 

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:00 am  
well i am romantic

 **You** 00:00 am  
i have classes tomorrow

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:00 am  
its still early  
lets do something

 **You** 00:01 am  
we literally did something today

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:01 am  
but i cant sleep

 **You** 00:01 am  
we can do something tomorrow  
but just let me sleep now

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:01 am  
will you cook me diner

 **You** 00:01 am  
i can't cook you know that

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:01 am  
you can try  
also wear a cute apron

 **You** 00:02 am  
okay but go to sleep now

 **< 3 Jay <3 **00:01 am  
okay goodnight <3

 **You** 00:01 am  
goodnight <3  
i mean  
goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... this is mostly a chapter from the POV of their friends  
> anyways you can see that i am a damisasha shipper... i mean i ship him with almost everyone so its no surprise. and because barely any fic writer includes sasha i was like: okay i will be the one  
> also: rose and eddie, 'nuff said


	10. I REALLY LIKED HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd went from being in a relationship" to "single".
> 
> Damian Wayne likes this  
> Stephanie Brown oh my god what the fuck is happening  
> Barbara Gordon Oh no :(

**bamboozledjizzo:**

> **officerdickson:**
>
>> MATCHMAKER SUPREME. next mission? wally and linda. 
> 
> oh god please no

**22 notes**

\- - - - 

> **Anonymous asked:** what does that matchmaker supreme textposts mean? who are wally and linda?

**officerdickson:** Ooh well like almost 3 months ago i put two of my friends on a blind date together and they didnt know about it but its cool they were angry at me at the beginning but now theyre like super cute together. (With them i mean @bamboozledjizzo and @chicksdigthecape) and now i am getting two other of my friends together, wally and linda (wally's @reindeerrudolphwest)! So nonnie lets hope together that this will work out as perfectly as the last time!!

  1. **bamboozledjizzo** replied: DON'T TRUST HIM A WORD HE'S LYING
  2. **chicksdigthecape** replied: please dick you don't have to do this
  3. **bgordonx** replied: Dick... no



\- - - -

 **chicksdigthecape** replied to your post: _what does that matchmaker supreme..._

> DON'T TRUST HIM A WORD HE'S LYING

Jason! You and Tim are happy arent you??? Why shouldnt wally be?

\- - - -

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:19pm  
WE HAVE TO STOP HIM  
WE HAVE TO SAVE A LIFE

 **You** 2:19 pm  
i know!  
i mean our mission was to prevent that

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:19 pm  
so what do we do now????!!

 **You** 2:20 pm  
well we've been 'dating' for 3 months now

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:20 pm  
wait  
r u like  
suggesting what i think u r

 **You** 2:20 pm  
yes?

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:20 pm  
oh

 **You** 2:20 pm  
i mean that was the plan wasn't it?  
fake date and then have a horrendous break up and then blame dick for it

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:20 pm  
yeah it was  
wow three months already

 **You** 2:20 pm  
so...

 **< 3 ** **Jay <3 **2:20 pm  
so...

 **You** 2:21 pm  
how do you break up with your fake boyfriend

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:21 pm  
idk?  
i mean we arent rlly dating so just  
'bye'?

 **You** 2:21 pm  
bye?  
seriously?

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:21 pm  
ok no not 'bye' i mean we can still hang out cant we   
bc u might not be my bf but i like u bc u r rlly cool and stuff  
idk i mean just  
hang out and chill as friends 

 **You** 2:21 pm  
yeah i'd like that :)

 **< 3 Jay <3** 2:21 pm  
great

 **You** 2:21 pm  
so basically that's it?

 **< 3 Jay <3 **2:22 pm  
i guess we need a reason?  
how about we got into a big fight  
like rlly big and we just didnt fit and werent compatible

 **You** 2:22 pm  
okay so are you going to tell dick or am i

 **Jason** 2:22 pm  
i tell dick you text wally that he mustnt meet that linda girl  
now i have to change my fb picture and phone pic and ur name and change ur ringtone  
wow i never had a breakup before  
thats hard

 **You** 2:23 pm  
i know...

\- - - -

 **Jason Todd** changed his profile picture

 **Jason Todd** went from being in a relationship" to "single".

> **Damian Wayne** likes this
> 
> **Stephanie Brown** oh my god what the fuck is happening
> 
> **Barbara Gordon** Oh no :(

**Tim Drake** went from being "in a relationship" to "single"

> **Damian Wayne** likes this
> 
> **Stephanie Brown** TIM CALL ME IMMEDIATELY

\- - - - -

 **Dickface** 2:30 pm  
OH GOD  
BABS JUST CALLED ME  
IS EVERYTHING OKAY

 **You** 2:30 pm  
NO IT ISNT  
ITS YOUR FAULT  
I REALLY LIKED HIM  
AND NOW I AM HEARTBROKEN  
I NEVER MEANT TO FALL FOR HIM AND NOW I DID AND ITS OVER AND ITS ALL UR FAULT

 **Dickface** 2:30 pm  
But what happened you were so happy together :((((

 **You** 2:31 pm  
stuff happened dick STUFF  
and just   
tim was super cute okay and adorable like dont ever do shit like that again i will fall for super cute guys like him and theN THEY BREAK MY HEART

\- - - -

 **You** 2:33 pm  
wally don't go on that date

 **Wally** 2:35 pm  
wait what?

 **You** 2:35 pm  
jason and i just broke up  
dicks matchmaking skills aren't that great  
don't trust him

 **Wally** 2:36 pm  
:O what happened?

 **You** 2:36 pm  
many things but... just don't do it okay  
it's better that way

\- - - - -

 **You** 4:37 pm  
it's so weird

 **Kon** 4:37 pm  
i know buddy break ups are horrible

 **You** 4:37 pm  
but we didn't really date in first place! D:  
and he said we can still hang out together  
'as friends'

 **Kon** 4:38 pm  
i know what bothers you

 **You** 4:38 pm  
no you dont

 **Kon** 4:38 pm  
yes

 **You** 4:38 pm  
no

 **Kon** 4:38 pm  
do you want me to type it

 **You** 4:38 pm  
GOD DAMN IT  
OKAY FINE  
i like jason todd  
i like him really okay i have a crush on him here i said / wrote it

 **Kon** 4:38 pm  
i need to make a screenshot of this

 **You** 4:39 pm  
don't you dare

 **Kon** 4:39 pm  
ask him out

 **You** 4:39 pm  
are you crazy? i can't we just broke up  
we can't suddenly start dating for real

 **Kon** 4:39 pm  
you fake dated for THREE MONTHS AND KISSED EACH OTHER  
what kind of fake relationship is that

 **You** 4:40 pm  
ugh but he wanted to be friends. just friends. he literally said so himself

 **Kon** 4:40 pm  
'friends' yeah sure 

 **You** 4:40 pm  
i am heartbroken over a break up that wasn't real and sad about a relationship that wasn't real either :(

 **Kon** 4:41 pm  
wanna come over? we can play video games that might cheer you up. i even let you win

 **You** 4:41 pm  
i always win, kon, everybody beats you at video games  
also now i dont have anyone to play pokemon with :(  
i miss him

 **Kon** 4:42 pm  
:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now some sad stuff :( there are probably only like 3 chapters left so yeah


	11. operation #realdating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori 5:45 pm  
> you should really tell him how you feel
> 
> Jason 5:45 pm  
> no i cant do that   
> idek how i feel  
> fuCK THIS

> **Anonymous** asked: so how are you and your boyfriend?

**bamboozledjizzo:** we broke up

> **Anonymous** asked: aw, no! why? :(((

**bamboozledjizzo:** i'd rather not talk about it

> **Anonymous** asked: wait you have a bf???

**bamboozledjizzo:** not anymore obVIOUSLY

\- - - -

 **superconna:** why do i always lose at video games @bartspeedygonzales @reddrake #fuckmariokart

\- - - -

 **Roy** 3:18 pm  
so it's been one week since the breakup and you said you want to stay friends and yet here we are

 **You** 3:19 pm  
yeah well i didnt have any time last week

 **Roy** 3:19 pm  
jason you and tim used to see each other at least 3 times a week

 **You** 3:19 pm  
he is very busy

 **Roy** 3:20 pm  
is he?

 **You** 3:20 pm  
yeah duh hes playin video games with his friends  
conner tweeted it

 **Roy** 3:20 pm  
are you stalking him on twitter  
wait no don't answer to that i already know the answer

 **You** 3:21 pm  
shut up harper  
where r u anyways

 **Roy** 3:21 pm  
at home? where else should i be  
also your cats are so annoying come back

 **You** 3:22 pm  
did u just fuckin call my cats annoying  
thats it im moving out  
im at the supermarket i rlly needed icecream

 **Roy** 3:22 pm  
not again jason please stop buying ice cream  
it wasn't even a real break up and it's been one week you can stop crying over him and watching heartbreaking romcomcs

 **You** 3:23 pm  
I DONT WATCH ROMCOMS 

 **Roy** 3:23 pm  
you did not deny the 'crying' part  
well but you listen to taylor swift and sing louder than ever

 **You** 3:24 pm  
i am NOT   
and like you said it wasnt a real break up tim and i are still friends  
i am going to prove it to you

\- - - -

 **Jason** 5:25 pm  
hi

\- - - - 

 **You** 5:26 pm  
he texted me, oh god

 **Kon** 5:27 pm  
what did he say?

 **You** 5:27 pm  
'hi'   
i haven't replied yet...

 **Bart** 5:28 pm  
GO REPLY HIM

\- - - -

 **You** 5:28 pm  
hi 

 **Jason** 5:28 pm  
its been a while

 **You** 5:35 pm  
yeah...

 **Jason** 5:36 pm  
sry i was busy with work

 **You** 5:36 pm  
it's okay i was busy with college stuff too

 **Jason** 5:37 pm  
oh right ur exams right now  
ok forget i wrote u  
go study

\- - - -

 **Jason** 5:38 pm  
koriiiii i fucked up

 **Kori** 5:39 pm  
what happened? :(

 **Jason** 5:40 pm  
i wanted to meet with tim or something  
but he has his exams right now! i totally forgot  
i am so stupid now he thinks i dont remember anything he talks bout  
which is not true  
i remember everything

 **Jason** 5:42 pm  
no really everything its so bad like i cant NOT think bout him  
oh god what is this

 **Kori** 5:42 pm  
first of all: you didn't fuck up! :)  
just wait until his exams are over and then you can meet  
and then: it's called love

 **Jason** 5:43 pm  
no i cant he probably doesnt like me that much i mean we only fake date and like i cant date him for real now  
bc if he did like me he wouldve said while we fake dated

 **Kori** 5:43 pm  
you like him and didn't tell him either?

 **Jason** 5:43 pm  
i did!

 **Kori** 5:44 pm  
really?

 **Jason** 5:45 pm  
well yeah i uh implied it

 **Kori** 5:45 pm  
that's not enough, jason :(  
you should really tell him how you feel

 **Jason** 5:45 pm  
no i cant do that   
idek how i feel  
fuCK THIS

 **Kori** 5:46 pm  
come home jason and then we can talk about it

 **Jason** 5:46 pm  
okay fine

\- - - -

 **Kon** 6:02 pm  
i made this group chat because we all need to talk about a very important issue

 **Bart** 6:03 pm  
what is it?

 **Cassie** 6:04 pm  
is it about tim and jason

 **Roy** 6:05 pm  
who are you people

 **Dick** 6:06 pm  
Yes their break up was really sad :(

 **Kon** 6:07 pm  
thats not what i meant  
it's true that jason is heartbroken about it right?

 **Kori** 6:07 pm  
yes it is :(

 **Bart** 6:08 pm  
well so is tim

 **Dick** 6:08 pm  
Of course they are they were together for more than two months

 **Cassie** 6:09 pm  
somebody should tell him

 **Bart** 6:09 pm   
i want to tell him!!!

 **Rose** 6:10 pm  
they were never together they just fake dated

 **Bart** 6:10 pm  
>:(

 **Dick** 6:10 pm  
Wait what  
WHAT

 **Roy** 6:11 pm  
it was to show you how wrong you were but then... well

 **Kon** 6:11 pm  
they really fell for each other

 **Dick** 6:12 pm  
OOH

 **Bart** 6:13 pm  
so what now?

 **Kon** 6:13 pm  
we get them back together!  
operation #realdating

 **Cassie** 6:13 pm  
how long did it take you to think of that name

 **Dick** 6:14 pm  
Okay we need a good plan i feel so bad i have to make everything right now

 **Kori** 6:14 pm  
it's not your fault, dick! :)

 **Rose** 6:14 pm  
you got them together before now we just have to do it again

 **Bart** 6:15 pm  
AND THIS TIME FOR REAL!!! :D

 **Dick** 6:16 pm  
But wait: if they were fake dating why did they make out

 **Roy** 6:17 pm  
uh isn't the answer kind of obvious?


	12. cool sit at the window place pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie 4:11 pm  
> i cant send you pics i'm working right now
> 
> Cass 4:13 pm  
> (sending image)
> 
> Dick 4:14 pm  
> OH MY GOD  
> OH GOD  
> ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS

_Stephanie has been added to the group_

_Cass has been added to the group_

_Sasha has been added to the group_

**Stephanie** 11:37 am  
… what is this

 **Dick** 11:38pm  
We need ur help

 **Bart** 11:38pm  
its bc of jason and tim

 **Stephanie** 11:39 am  
what about them  
except for the fact that they r both crazy and had us all fooled

 **Dick** 11:40 am  
wait u knew?

 **Rose** 11:41 am  
everybody knew

 **Dick** 11:42 am  
Everyone exept me! :(

 **Kon** 11:42 am  
duh that was kinda the plan

 **Stephanie** 11:42 am  
i didnt knew he told me afterwards

 **Sasha** 11:43 am  
okay… Why are we all in this group now and who are you people

 **Bart** 11:43 am  
im bart!! And we all try to get jason and tim back together  
Or well together

 **Stephanie** 11:44 am  
so anybody got a plan

 **Dick** 11:45 am  
I do actually

 **Roy** 11:45 am  
a plan from you?

 **Dick** 11:46 am  
Ssssh trust me

———

 **You** 2:31 pm  
Hey lets meet 

 **Jason** 2:31 pm  
NO

 **You** 2:32 pm  
Come on pleaaaaseeeee   
We need to talk  
And i need to apologize again

 **Jason** 2:33 pm  
i am busy

 **You** 2:33 pm  
no you arent i asked sasha

 **Jason** 2:34 pm  
sasha is a liar  
i am busy with my cats   
i love mah cats  
and i dont love u :P

 **You** 2:35 pm  
I know you and tim fake dated

 **Jason** 2:36 pm  
what  
WHO TOLD U

 **You** 2:36 pm  
Lets talk over coffe  
I pay  
At robins okay?  
Its still your fave place right

 **Jason** 2:39 pm  
kay  
4 pm

 **You** 2:40 pm  
cool sit at the window place pls

 **Jason** 2:41 pm  
wait stop

———-

 **Stephanie** 3:13 pm  
tiiiiim i have a lil problem

 **You** 3:16 pm  
what is it?

 **Stephanie** 3:17 pm  
i have a shift at robins but i dont know how to get home  
an u pick me up?

 **You** 3:18. pm  
why dont you drive by bus

 **Stephanie** 3:19 pm  
come on!  
do this for a friend  
not just any friend - me  
oh also cass shes there too

 **You** 3:21 pm  
fine

 **Stephanie** 3:21 pm  
come by at 4 thanks 

———-

 **Jason** 4:04 pm  
i am vry early and wtf do i see  
tim hangin round robins  
chillin with his ex gf steph  
i hate u dick  
i am going i aint waitin for u

 **Jason** 4:06 pm  
oh fuck hes coming over  
fuck fuck fuck  
im outta here

 **You** 4:07 pm  
No jason! listen to what he has to say

\- - - - -

 **Kon** 4:08 pm  
how is it going

 **Stephanie** 4:09 pm  
theyre talking

 **Kory** 4:10 pm  
finally!!

 **Bart** 4:11 pm  
oh god send pics pleaaasseeeeeee  
or i have to come over to robins i need to see it myself

 **Stephanie** 4:11 pm  
i cant send you pics i'm working right now  
actually i'm not even allowed to text

 **Kon** 4:12 pm  
what about our secret agent no 2

 **Cass** 4:13 pm  
(sending image)

 **Dick** 4:14 pm  
OH MY GOD  
OH GOD  
ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS

 **Kon** 4:15 pm  
YEEEEESSSSSS  
SUCCESS

 **Bart** 4:16 pm  
WE DID IT GUYS WE DID IT !!!!!!!!

 **Stephanie** 4:17 pm  
i wish you could be here guys

 **Roy** 4:18 pm  
actually i am

 **Kory** 4:19 pm  
what?? :o

 **Dick** 4:20 pm  
what are they doing right now?

 **Roy** 4:21 pm  
nah you dont want to know

 **Sasha** 4:22 pm  
is it what i think theyre doing

 **Roy** 4:23 pm  
maybe

 **Rose** 4:23 pm  
now just TELL US WHATS HAPPENING

 **Cass** 4:24 pm  
(sending image)

 **Kory** 4:25 pm  
oh my god :D :D :D

 **Dick** 4:26 pm  
Somebody please give me a hug i am so happy right now

 **Kon** 4:26 pm  
i would but i'm not where you are  
about fucking time

 **Cassie** 4:27 pm  
i'll hug you :D

 **Dick** 4:28 pm  
cass do you have more pics?

 **Stephanie** 4:29 pm  
jason just yelled at us because he noticed   
cass was trying to film them

 **Dick** 4:30 pm  
i dont know whats more impressive  
cass trying to film tim and jasons make out session  
or jason not being afraid to yell at CASS

 **Stephanie** 4:31 pm  
yo motherfuckers leave us alone i think u did enough  
tis is jason btw  
also roy u r a douche  
JASON OUT

\- - - - -

> **♥** **  
> **in a Relationship with **Tim Drake**  
>  _February 28, 2015_

**Cassandra Cain** ,  **Kory Anders** ,  **Bart Allen** and  **62** other people like this

 **Damian Wayne** Oh no, not this again.  
 _4 hours ago -_ **2** Likes

 **Jason Todd** get over it  
 _4 hours ago -_ **16** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god sorry guys that i didnt update this
> 
> ive just been very busy since the holidays and then NY and then school started again and just a lot of things happened at once
> 
> anyways this is it. only one more chapter to go and then we're finished, yay! :D 
> 
> also kon/dick/barts reaction is literally my reaction if i'd be in the group. also yay for cass !!! :D

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  also inspired by these two fics  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2520533/chapters/5600510  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/729057  
> based of this tumblr prompt: http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/102229162096/how-about-a-our-asshole-mutual-friends-set-us-up


End file.
